warriorscatsharefandomcom-20200213-history
Broken Hearted
Prologue The Twoleg said, "Who is my fav. cat?" Billy and David acted cute towards Molly. Molly said, "We are moving a guys and I'm taking only one of you and I pick.... Billy." Billy gasp and whispered, "I wish you were pick not me bro." David whispered, "I know she pick her fav. cat, what should you do?" Billy shurged, "I have a plan I will not go to SkyClan." David nodded. Chapter 1: Where are You Billy: Leafstar's POV Harrystem, Firestorm and Stormfall walk out of camp to go find prey for camp. Ebonyclaw and the other daylight warriors came down. Dosen't Billystorm lead? I ask Ebonyclaw, "Where is Billystorm?" He shurg, "He did not meet up with Snookthorn and me." A black and ginger tom appeared behind Snookthorn. "Hi, my name is Claw, may I join your clan." I said, "Sure, may all old cats that can jump and hunt still come down for a clan meeting." Every cat came under rockpile and surrond it. I said, "If anyone sees Billystorm bring straight to me. I also want to tell you we have a new warrior." Claw mewed, "I know what happen to your friend, I live right next him, his owner Molly pick him to leave with her to somewhere but not his brother David." I started to cry, "I, Leafstar, Leader of SkyClan look down at this rogue he wants to join and Claw do you promise to protect the clan for your life." He said, "I do Leafstar." I said, "Claw before you retire to being an elder you will be known as Clawtalon." Clan members said, "Clawtalon. Clawtalon." I went on patrol with Clawtalon, Ebonyclaw, and Snookthorn. I went towards GroundClan border and saw, my brother Rootstar, his mate Meadowflight, and their son Stempaw and his mentor Gardenpool. I mewed, "Hello, Rootstar how are you?" Rootstar turned around to see me and Clawtalon. I heard a snarl coming out of Gardenpool and Meadowflight. Rootstar said, "Hello, Leafstar, I see you met Claw a former member of Rogue, Loner, and Kittypet of the Bad Side. But, I heard he is not bad right Claw." Clawtalon mewed, "I was never mean, they exile me cause of my niceness and my name is Clawtalon." I told my brother, "Billystorm left us, and hey Stempaw. I will worn my clan." Stempaw mewed, "Whats up Leafstar." Rootstar mews, "I'm sorry about Billystorm and I already worn Airstar." I say, "Thanks and nothing Stempaw." We remark the border and left. I headed towards camp, Clawtalon was helping me and Snookthorn to remember the good things in life. But, we stop by Twoleg village. Chapter 2: My life is about to Change: David's POV I watch as Molly and Billy leave to go somewhere, I walk towards Claw's house and waited, then I saw Claw and some other cats by his house. I reckanize Snooky and Ebony. I said, "Yo Ebony, Snooky, and Claw." The leader of patrol look over at him. Claw mewed, "Hey, David, my name is now Clawtalon you wanted to join SkyClan since your Twoleg left." I mewed, "Sure and who are your friends." The brown tabby she-cat mewed, "My name is Leafstar." I mewed, "So, I will join your clan miss Leafstar, may I bring a friend with me." Leafstar mewed, "Who is your friend?" A grey tom appears behind me, I knew he heard. Grey tom said, "Hello, Leafstar, my name is Storm." I walk with the patrol back their camp, this totally the place my brother told me. I see many cats. Leafstar yowled, "May all old cats that can still hunt and fight come down for a clan meeting." I knew what is going to happen. A tom appeared under neath the rocks. Leafstar mewed, "I, Leafstar leader of SkyClan, look down at these kittypets they want to join the clans. Storm and David do you promise to protect the clans with life and death." We said, "We do." Leafstar mewed, "With the powers of StarClan David you will be known as Bravetail. Stormpaw you will be known as Stormstone." Clan, "Bravetail. Stormstone." Leafstar mewed, "Two more anotcements the Daylight warriors will be nomore they are reaigler Warriors and I'm expecting kits." The whole clan cheers. I met Cherrytail and her kits Flowerkit, Lichenkit, and Ivykit. I also met Sharpclaw the deputy. Chapter 3: My New Life: Billystorm's POV I finally find myself not in battles anymore. I use to be a warrior of SkyClan and my mate Leafstar. Category:Books Category:Books in Sires Category:Fan-fiction Books